1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game and more particularly pertains to allowing teams of two players to compete against each other with a board game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing teams to compete against each other are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,948 to Smith discloses a chance-controlled marble game. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,497 to Barlow discloses a marble type board game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,302 to Gardner discloses a board game utilizing playing cards. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,649 to Scholz discloses a method of playing a board game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,524 to Csanady et al. discloses a board game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a board game that allows pairs of players to compete against each other utilizing a board with indentations disposed thereon, marbles, and two conventional decks of playing cards.
In this respect, the board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing teams of two players to compete against each other.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved board game which can be used for allowing teams of two players to compete against each other. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.